divinearenarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Arena RP Wiki
Welcome to the Divine Arena RP Wiki Welcome to the Divine Arena. The Divine Arena is a world where people of any race or kind come and train together. (Its an RP, the wiki is a news forum and kind of a rule book, it can also help keep track of your characters powers and stuff^^) Ame2-1.png|The rain city, famous for its "Azure Muerte" tournament. Sunagakure.JPG|The sand city, famous for its "Red Ant" tournament. jCwrnxGq12qD7.jpg|Marsh land, famous for its anual "Swamp of Monsters" tournament. 289748-konoha3.jpg|Leaf city, famous for its anual "Burning Forest" tournament. 13tekkon-600.jpg|A normal city for non-fighters or fighters who arent fighting- or something XD 3.jpg|A stadium where practise fights or pre-tournament battles are held. The arena is not only a stadium, but a different world. The god of this world watches over every single battle. People not only come here to fight but to live in peace and watch said fights. Tournaments are held in this world monthly/weekly, but are often delayed due to either stadium damages and or a crisis has occured. The history of this world is unknown, but it is believed to have existed since the beginning of the world- the real world- Earth. The god of this world claims that he made the world when he was training, in order to stop from incinerating the entire planet Earth to ash. The country of Naru is where you will start your adventure. As dark forces emerge, new heroes shall appear. Come and travel through the world, of Divine Arena(I know its cheesy but Im working on it xD) RULES- God modding- I tend to god mod myself so Im not THAT strict about it, but please dont^^ Also, this RP is kind of a training place so you can practise to not god mod, so I wont mind if you god mod in a training session. Respect- I will not approve of any rudeness and or bullying. I understand if your characters do not get along in rp BUT if I hear of anything in OOC (Out of character) I will take action. Also, in RP, Im not a big fan of people being jerks, so please try and keep it on the low side of being arrogant and such^^ Grammar- Now Im not a big on grammar, but please try and have decent grammar so people may understand you. Password- Please tell me before giving the password out. If you are not an admin, you are not permitted to give out the pass before telling me. If you do I will warn you, then I will have to be a bit stricter with said warning, but 3rd time I may not give you the pass :/ Admin- I will appoint people temporary admin titleship and or co-adminship if I leave for a while or wont be able to get on. Although, if I do, then you are NOT allowed to ban people from the group without telling me if you can or not. Also, please dont ask to be an admin. Over Powered- Please refrain of being too OP(Unless your a Sage for example, who mastered all forms of magic.) (Sorry if I kinda rambled on^^) (oh and also you may contact me by leaving a comment on the Hinoka page on this wiki^^) We meet at the following website(s): http://www.mushoku.tk/ http://drrrchat.com/ http://drrr-dollars.net/hidden/member/chat/index.php?controller=room In order to get the pass, please email heartphilia@aol.com(one of our admins) Thank you^^